


Teacher's Pet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: In this little story Mulder is a teacher and Alex is one of his students. Must be AU - or when had Mulder been a teacher??? ,-)





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Teacher's Pet by Yvi

Title: Teacher's pet  
Author: Yvi <>  
Category: Slash  
Pairing: M/K  
R: NC-17, just to be on the safe side  
Disclaimer: Not mine - what a pity...  
Archive: If you want...  
Author's note: In this little story Mulder is a teacher and Alex is one of his students. Must be AU - or when had Mulder been a teacher??? ;-)  
Beta read by Karen-Leigh

* * *

***

Alex Krycek was sitting in class, not just any class; he was sitting in Fox Mulder's Psychology class. The psychology of serial killers was Mulder's favorite theme. Alex liked this class; he had been interested in the theme even before he knew that this man would be his teacher. He had seen him several times at the university and liked what he saw immediately. Alex hadn't known that he was a teacher; he thought that Mulder was a student like himself. He seemed too young to be a teacher. When Fox Mulder walked into the classroom and sat down at the teacher's desk, Alex had smiled. He thought for some moments that his "classmate" would make jokes about their teacher, but then he pulled out the student attendance list.

Alex liked him; liked the way he taught, always with a smile on his face. His classmates were right when they called him Spooky behind his back. It was really spooky the way he smiled the entire time, even when he was talking about serial killers and their behavior patterns.

One night he dreamed of Mulder teaching and during the lesson Mulder started to strip himself slowly while speaking about another serial killer. When he was standing naked in front of the class, one of Alex's classmates just called out "Spooky!" At that moment Alex woke up with a hard on. Up until that moment Alex hadn't realized that his crush on Mulder was so heavy.

It was with this picture in his mind that he walked into the classroom every time. Often he blushed in class when Mulder asked him something and Alex had the feeling that Mulder's eyes were always on him. Every time he looked up, Mulder looked directly into his wide green eyes and held his gaze. When Alex stared back into those penetrating hazel eyes, Mulder held still for some seconds and then focused on something else quickly. In the last few weeks, it was like a game between them. Who was the one who looked at the other at first, who caught who looking, and who was the first to glance away?

And now Alex was once again sitting in front of the man whose lips he could not take his eyes off of. Those wonderful lips that formed words with the unbelievable voice Alex loved so much.

This time Mulder looked at him and started to grin; Alex felt uncomfortable because he noticed the others also staring at him.

"I think you should pay a bit more attention, Mr. Krycek." Mulder said while some of the others started to snicker.

"Sorry... I..." Alex wanted to excuse himself. Mulder smiled at him and nodded slightly. Alex blushed and lowered his eyes. During the rest of the lesson he reminded himself to pay attention, but with this man in front of him, it was nearly impossible. After the class was finished everybody packed their things and started to leave.

"Mr. Krycek, please wait a moment." Mulder said to him, and Alex sat down again. Some of the others grinned at him and mouthed the words "Good luck!"

When they were the only ones in the room, Mulder walked slowly towards him and sat down on the seat in front of him, but facing him.

"Mr. Krycek, it seemed to me that you were not very interested in my lesson."

"Sure I was, I... I just..." Alex didn't want to look Mulder in the eyes, so he kept his eyes lowered.

"If you have a problem, you could talk to me."

Alex looked up and couldn't resist shaking his head slightly. Mulder stared at him in surprise.

"Yes. Believe me. I mean... if my students do poorly, it looks like I am not a very good teacher." He smiled at him and Alex smiled back. Mulder laid his hand on Alex's shoulder. "If you have problems, any problems, speak with me."

"Thank you." Alex nodded. Mulder stood up, still with his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"In the meantime, it would be better if you did a paper." Mulder said as he turned around to leave the room, only some seconds after he had taken away his hand from the younger man's shoulder.

"On what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Mulder turned around at the door. "How about one on Jake McRonald. Could be very good. I found his psyche very interesting."

"Okay, when should it be finished?"

Mulder grinned and said, "Would be great tomorrow, but two weeks will be okay."

Alex nodded. After Mulder left, Alex wanted to lay his head on the place where Mulder's hand had laid. But he stood up quickly and went straight to the library. Mulder's class had been his last in the morning, the next one was in the afternoon, so he could get the information he would need for the paper. There were only a few people in the library; most of the students had still some classes. Alex walked towards one of the computers with the book index and searched for Jake McRonald. But he could find no information on anyone with that name. So he searched the index of books dealing with serial killers. Many titles were listed with their subjects, but none of them was Jake McRonald. So Alex went over to the computers connected to the Internet. He looked through all databases where he could find information about serial killers, but he didn't find anything about his subject. He wasn't sure what he should do. He checked his watch. He knew that Mulder had another class in the afternoon, so he went to the teacher's lounge to ask for him, but the only teacher still in the lounge told him Mulder wasn't there but would be back before his next class. Alex thanked him and asked himself if he should really tell him about this, maybe the older man would think that he's too stupid to do his own research. But if he didn't find anything, he couldn't do the paper. So he decided to tell Mulder this problem before his next class.

He went to the cafeteria, drank a coffee and prepared for his next lesson, at least he tried to. He thoughts kept wandering back to the way Mulder's hand had touched him. He hoped that it wasn't just in a comforting way. It was more, it had to be more.

When it was time to go to his class, he walked once again to the teacher's lounge to ask for Mulder. But before he reached the door it was opened by Mulder himself who was heading to his next class.

"Mr. Mulder!" Alex called out. Mulder saw him and stopped with a slight smile.

"Mr. Krycek. Did you finish your paper already?" he asked teasingly.

"That's the problem. I can't find any information about him."

"None? Not on the Internet? Not in the library? Nowhere?"

"No." Alex shrugged his shoulders nervously, he had to go to his class and Mulder checked his own watch.

"Well, if you couldn't find anything, then... okay, I have something at home. You can come over to my place and I will give you some of the material."

"Okay, I will look again in the library. But if there isn't anything...?"

Mulder nodded and started to walk quickly to his classroom. Alex turned around and went to his own classroom. He couldn't believe what just happened. Mulder had invited him to come over. He could barely concentrate on the lesson.

After his last class for the day Alex went back to the library and searched for information on Jake McRonald, but again he found nothing. So he decided to go to Mulder's. He really needed the stuff for the paper. So he had a good reason to appear there.

Alex was in his room, looking through his clothes. He wanted to wear something that would impress Mulder. After a few attempts he decided on his tight black jeans, a white T-shirt and his black leather jacket. They didn't look too much like "Fuck-me" but he knew he looked very good in this outfit.

Mulder was standing in his living room thinking about Alex Krycek. He knew that there was only one book dealing with Jake McRonald. He had checked the library several times, but they didn't have it. He had had to order it some years ago from the UK. So he was sure that Alex had to come over for the information he needed. That is what Mulder had wanted to set up from their first class together. From the very beginning, Mulder had noticed the gorgeous man who looked at him and grinned. Mulder guessed that there were only a few years between them, between him and the most of the students in fact. But he didn't care about the others; he just wanted to get to know this guy.

So naturally he had noticed when that particular student stared at him. And not in the way students normally look at their teachers, at least not in his opinion but then he hoped that wasn't wishful thinking.

Maybe he had interpreted those looks the wrong way, but tonight he was going to find out. He was sure that if Alex were interested in him he would show up tonight. This morning when he had touched Alex's shoulder, he had wanted to hug him, to feel him, to smell him. He could barely hold back, so he had hurried away.

When Alex told him that he couldn't find the information, Mulder made a decision and suggested he come over if he couldn't find anything. Mulder didn't say that he should come over this evening, so he could act surprised.

Mulder was wearing tight blue jeans and a black shirt; he had lit a few candles and had a bottle of wine standing on the table. It should look like he had planned a comfortable evening with a good movie on TV. He was hoping so much that the doorbell would ring, that the first moment it did, he wasn't sure if it was really the bell or just his imagination. But then he went over and pushed the buzzer releasing the outer door. When he heard the steps in the hallway, he looked through the spy and saw Alex Krycek standing in front of the door. Alex Krycek in black jeans and a black leather jacket. Mulder felt his cock twitching. This man was too damn good-looking.

As he opened the door, Alex eyed him slightly surprised, but with a kind of amused smile on his young face. At least he tried to let it seem like an amused smile. He really had to gulp as he saw Mulder in his tight jeans. He was really hot, Alex thought as he walked through the opened door invited by Mulder's gesture.

"Mr. Mulder, I'm sorry. But the library has nothing on Jake McRonald." Alex tried to explain his appearance.

Mulder just nodded.

When Alex saw the candles and the bottle of wine on the table, he turned around. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No. I... I just wanted to have a comfortable evening. There... there is a movie on TV I wanted to see. Nothing special. Take a seat; I will look for the book. And, please, just call me Mulder. We aren't at the college right now."

Alex sat down on the couch and took off his leather jacket. Mulder couldn't believe that a simple white T-shirt could suit someone so well. He turned around to his bookshelf. He had placed the book nearly on the floor, so that he had to kneel down. As Mulder knelt down, Alex's eyes followed his ass and he felt his cock twitching and swelling. He hoped that Mulder wouldn't notice it when he turned around to face him. To be sure of this he bent forward to hide the growing bulge with his crossed arms.

"Here it is, Mr. Krycek. " Mulder said as he turned around, noticing Alex's attempt to hide his erection. He grinned slightly, handed him the book and sat down beside him.

"Mulder, just call me Alex." He suggested.

"Okay, Alex. I have to warn you...." Mulder paused and smiled into Alex green eyes.

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"It's not very easy." He lowered his eyes. "The book is often hard to understand. Even I had problems with some passages."

"Oh." Alex eyed the book, he was sure Mulder had meant something else.

"Here, for example." Mulder grabbed the book and read a few sentences aloud.

"Okay, most of the words I understood, but not their context in this sentence." Alex laughed, while Mulder started to grin. He laid the book back on the table, touching Alex's arm with his own, seemingly by coincidence. This touch was electric for Alex. He wasn't sure if Mulder had intended this touch. He bent a bit more to look into the opened book, in such a way that their arms met again.

Mulder had hoped for this or a similar reaction. Now he was sure of Alex's interest as he read out another weird sentence. They both laughed and looked for other passages. Mulder asked Alex if he would like to have some wine and Alex agreed. Mulder didn't really want to stand up and move away even for a moment but he did and when he returned and gave Alex the glass filled with wine, their fingers met.

"Didn't you want to watch a movie?" Alex asked to break the silence.

"Yeah. Right. It's just begun." He said and switched on the TV. If Alex hadn't shown up, he would have watched this Bonnie and Clyde movie. He had checked that before. There was commercial, so Mulder asked Alex about other classes, just to make conversation. He found out that Alex was taking nearly the same classes he had taken in college. Finding so much in common, they talked instead of watching the film.

They drank several bottles of wine. It was nearly 2 am when Alex sighed deeply and said that he should leave, because they had to go to college the next day.

Alex picked up his leather jacket and as he followed Mulder to the door, he put it on. As Mulder was opening the door, Alex thanked him again. Alex didn't know if it was a reflex or something else, but he placed a light kiss on Mulder's cheek. At the same moment, he felt shame that he'd done it. He wanted to look into Mulder's eyes, but he couldn't. He felt Mulder's hands grabbing for the lapel of his leather jacket and he was pulled towards Mulder. He thought he might be hit, but instead he felt a hot tongue -Mulder's tongue - on his lips, open them in a playful way and finally exploring Alex mouth.

At first Alex couldn't believe that this was happening, but soon he was kissing Mulder and pressing himself against him. Neither of them thought of consequences. The two men leaning against it while they started to strip each other shut the door. Mulder didn't care about the picture that fell down while he pushed Alex towards his bedroom. The floor was strewn with Alex's leather jacket, Mulder's black shirt, Alex's white shirt and their shoes when they finally reached the bedroom door.

Mulder stopped kissing him to look into Alex's green eyes before he opened the door. He just opened it a crack, he didn't want to force Alex.

Alex threw a short look at the door and grabbed for Mulder's belt. His fingers were quivering while he undid it. He didn't know himself if it was lust or fear of what would happen. Mulder noticed that and led Alex hands to his jeans to strip them down. When Alex had stripped them down, Mulder's hard on made him forget all his doubts. Although he was still wearing his own jeans and Mulder his boxer shorts, he could almost feel the naked skin of the blood-filled organ against his own.

Mulder led Alex by his own belt, which he now opened in a seductive way, into his bedroom and towards his bed. He gestured for him to sit down. So Alex did and Mulder stood in front of him and pushed him back very gently. Then he took Alex jeans and pulled them off. Alex had to lift his backside during that procedure and Mulder couldn't help noticing how muscular his buttocks were. He could see that even through the boxers. Black boxers, Mulder smiled to himself. This man was good-looking in black, damn, he was good-looking in everything, he thought. And as he finally pulled down Alex's boxers his first thought was "But naked he is at his best."

Mulder knelt down in front of him and Alex spread his knees. Mulder started immediately to suck on Alex pulsing cock. He knew that he could control himself for a longer time than anybody else he knew. And he wanted to give Alex the best blowjob he ever had. He wanted to use everything he knew, playing with the balls and the cock at the same time, for example. But before he could use any of his ideas, he felt the hot sperm in his mouth. He swallowed it and straighten to be face to face with his student.

Alex smiled at him and whispered: "Now it's your turn." He pulled Mulder up onto the bed and kissed him all the way till he lay down. Then he stripped his boxers down starting to suck on Mulder's overwhelming hard on. Mulder started to moan. He had never found anyone else so good at giving a blowjob. He wanted himself more and more in Alex and so he grabbed his short hair and pulled him closer. He had thought that he could hold back a long time, but he was wrong.. He came very soon after Alex took him in his mouth. Alex swallowed the semen just as Mulder had moments before.

Neither man moved, they remained lying on his bed, Alex with his head on Mulder's hip. Mulder's fingers playing with Alex's short hair.

"So that's what it is like to be the teacher's pet." Alex murmured before they both fell asleep.

END

"Nightswimming, remembering that night. September's coming soon. I'm pining for the moon. And what if there were two, side by side in orbit around the fairest sun? That bright, tight forever drum could not describe nightswimming." - REM, Nightswimming


End file.
